


(Don't They Know) That It's Christmas Time?

by dreamstoreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2000 words of pure ramble, Boyfriends, Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamstoreality/pseuds/dreamstoreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slowly and carefully flipped through every page, explaining what each photo meant, and why they were special to him. He could feel Isaac watching him with an intense curiosity as he turned to the last page.<br/>“See this one?” He asked, waiting for Isaac’s nod before continuing. “This is the first time I ever fell in love with you.”<br/>Isaac pushed against Danny’s leg and leaned over, squinting as he looked at the photo.<br/>“That’s the same photo that was on the first…page…” he trailed off and Danny saw when it finally clicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't They Know) That It's Christmas Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot of useless fluff. I really should be working on my other, unfinished, semi-abandoned stories. It's just hard to get into it, you know?
> 
> Ah well.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

**_I’ve been listening to Michael Buble Christmas music non-stop for the past week and a half and, when you pair an over-active mind with beautiful, wonderful holiday times, you end up with this. I think I may actually throw up from the copious amounts of mush._ **

**_This is dedicated to my dear sweet Serena and Jay, who have been my rocks these past couple of months. I wouldn’t be here without you guys._ **

**_Thanks for everything._ **

**_Enjoy! ;)_ **

* * *

 

Danny Mahealani loved Christmas time.

He loved the snow, and the cold, and the sheer amount of happy cheer he could feel from everyone that he passed on the street. He loved the ugly, oversized Christmas sweaters (to which Danny had four, thank you very much) and the way the town and the people in it just seemed to _glow_ underneath the blinking lights.

He loved how every couple he passed on the street were always smiling and sharing some sort of inside joke, which they didn’t want to share.

Danny was okay with that – he just loved the fact that they were happy and filled with the same type of joy that he was.

Smiling to himself, Danny pulled his coat tighter around himself and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was a week until Christmas and he still hadn’t finished his shopping. Sure, his mom and sister were done – they were easy.

It was his Dad that he was having trouble with.

His Dad was a simple man. He loved a lot of things, and would be happy with whatever Danny bought him. _“It’s the thought that counts, son,”_ his Dad would always say when Danny brought it up, clapping Danny on the shoulder and giving him a broad grin, his eyes twinkling.

_I want to get my Dad something special this year,_ Danny thought as he continued to walk down the brightly lit streets of town, smiling at anyone who he passed. _He’s been so supportive and wonderful this past year. Especially with Isaac._

Thinking about his boyfriend brought an even bigger grin to Danny’s face, if that was possible. Isaac was – well, to put it quite frankly, Isaac was _perfect._ He was everything that Danny had hoped and prayed for his whole life. Isaac made every day feel like the best day of his life, and Danny wouldn’t trade it - or him- for anything.

As Danny continued to walk down the busy street and think about Isaac and his dad and Christmas, he almost missed the window display that was set up in one of the shops. Doing a double take, he backtracked and stopped just outside the store, staring inside.

The display was one of those toy train sets that his Dad told him he used to always set up with Danny’s grandfather around their tree on Christmas Eve, although it was a newer model. It was set up around a miniature display of what looked like a little tiny Christmas village, with tiny houses and tiny people stationed throughout. It was all laid out on top of white cotton which, Danny assumed, was supposed to be snow.

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” Danny jumped and almost smacked his forehead on the window. When he regained his composure he turned to look at the elderly gentlemen standing in the doorway, who had an amused smile playing across his lips.

“Yes, it’s very cute,” Danny said, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks. “I’m sorry if my staring disturbed you.”

The man waved his hand in the air, brushing aside Danny’s apology.

“Nonsense,” He replied, stepping out into the frosty air. “That’s why I set it up. So people _would_ stare.” He looked at the display for a minute, and Danny watched as his eyes brightened.

“That’s why I love Christmas, you know,” the shop owner said finally, moving his gaze from the display to Danny. “Watching as everyone, young and old, stop to look at what I’ve decided to set up this year.”

“Well, it’s certainly doing its job,” Danny supplied, looking at it once more.

The man grinned and ushered Danny inside the shop, closing the door behind him, cutting off the chill of the night.

“Well good,” He stopped in front of Danny and held out his hand. “Name’s Louie and I’ve owned this shop for over forty years.”

Danny took the outstretched hand.

“Danny. It’s nice to meet you, Louie.” Louie winked and dropped Danny’s hand, putting his hands on his hip.

“Likewise, Danny,” he got a twinkle in his eye. “Now, what can I help you with? Looking for anything in particular?”

“Well, I’m not sure,” Danny confessed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m looking for something for my Dad. He says that he’ll love whatever I get him but…” Danny trailed off, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Louie let out an “ _ah”_ and raised a finger, wiggling it in the air above his head.

“I think I have just the thing. Wait here,” He told Danny, running into the back.

While he was gone, Danny took the time to look around the shop. It was small, but somehow it seemed to fit quite a lot of things. There were walls and walls of puzzles, and board games and kids’ toys, and Danny spent a little time looking around there, wondering if there was anything he could find that his little sister might like. When he came up empty, he moved along to the next section, which housed the more _adultish_ gifts.

There were tables set up with everything ranging from necklaces and watches, to picture frames and porcelain dolls. Danny picked up one of the dolls that was on the table and looked at it. It was creepy, but, then again, Danny was never one to like dolls.

“Found it!” Danny placed the doll back on the table and walked over to where Louie had something laid out on the front counter. He smiled when he saw Danny approach.

“Here, I think your dad will love this,” He said, handing it over to Danny. “It’s one of the train sets that I’m sure he used to set up. It’s older than the one in the window display.”

Danny gazed down at the box in his hands and felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Louie was right. His Dad would love this. He could clearly see in his mind, the affectionate look on his Dad’s face as he explained to Danny how much he used to love setting it up with his own father.

“Thank you so much. This is perfect,” He put the box back on the counter and reached for his wallet but Louie stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, holding his hands out. “It’s on the house.”

Danny stared at him, his hand halfway in the pocket of his jacket.

“I – I couldn’t,” he responded, “That wouldn’t be right.”

Louie just smiled and put the gift into a bag, handing it over to Danny.

“The only payment I need is you giving this to your daddy and having a wonderful Christmas,” his eyes softened, and Danny felt his own start to fill with tears.

“I don’t –“he paused, before dropping his arm down by his side, the bag bouncing off his leg. “Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go on, get outta here. Something tells me that young man out there is waiting for you.” Danny startled and looked out the window where, sure enough, Isaac was waiting for him, holding two cups of coffee in his hands.

Danny smiled softly and thanked Louie again, bidding him a goodnight and a Merry Christmas, pushing open the door. The bell chimed from overhead and Isaac looked up from where he was blowing on his coffee.

“Hey,” he smiled, handing out a cup to Danny.

“Hey yourself,” Danny replied, grabbing the cup. Their hands brushed – his bare and Isaac’s gloved. “What are you doing out here? I thought you were done all of your shopping.” He blew on his drink before taking a sip.

“I am,” Isaac shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket now that his hand was free. He slipped it back in after checking his messages. “I stopped by your house and your mom said you were still looking for your dad so I thought I’d come and help.” He motioned at the bag Danny was holding and smirked. “But I guess I’m too late.”

Danny laughed and shifted the bag so it was hanging off his wrist and grabbed Isaac’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Sorry. Louie beat you to the punch,” Isaac raised an eyebrow and looked back at the direction they came, frowning. Danny laughed and squeezed his hand. “Don’t look so upset,” he joked. “Louie is about sixty years older and way out of my league.” He winked and Isaac rolled his eyes, pulling Danny closer so he could wrap his arm around Danny’s waist.

“And you’re so out of mine.”

***

Danny loved Christmas morning more than anything. He loved waking up at the crack of dawn and feeling the childlike delight of knowing Santa came and delivered their presents.

He loved sitting around the fireplace, nursing a mug of coffee as his little sister opened her presents and screamed in happiness when she got everything that she wanted.

He loved watching his Dad open his present as his eyes widened, looking at Danny in surprise before looking back down at the train set, his eyes shining with the same affection they had when Danny first heard about the train.

But Danny’s absolute favourite part of Christmas?

_Well…_

“Go on,” he urged, gently nudging Isaac towards the small tree he had made Isaac set up in the apartment. “Open your present.”

He sat on the couch and curled his legs underneath him as Isaac grabbed the box, walking over to where Danny was sitting. He sat across from him and Danny watched with mild amusement as Isaac began unwrapping it with gentle little tears.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with it, Isaac,” he laughed. “It’s not going to get hurt.”

Isaac rolled his eyes but complied, tearing off the wrapping paper. Once that was done, he opened the box and looked inside, pulling out a photo album and a book.

“Danny?”

“Just look inside both of them,” Danny sighed. “You’ll see.”

Danny couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face when he saw the look pass over Isaacs’ as he flipped through first the photo album and then the book.

“I know it’s nothing extravagant,” he explained softly, sliding over so he was sitting beside Isaac, their knees knocking together. “But I thought that it would be special for our first Christmas together.”

Gently, he took the album from Isaac’s hands, who still had an unbelievable look on his face. Flipping to the first page, Danny pointed to the photo.

“See? This is the first photo that I ever took of you. It was your first day of lacrosse practice, and you just looked like you were enjoying yourself, so I couldn’t help myself. When I had a chance, I stole Coach’s camera and took a photo.”

He slowly and carefully flipped through every page, explaining what each photo meant, and why they were special to him. He could feel Isaac watching him with an intense curiosity as he turned to the last page.

“See this one?” He asked, waiting for Isaac’s nod before continuing. “This is the first time I ever fell in love with you.”

Isaac pushed against Danny’s leg and leaned over, squinting as he looked at the photo.

“That’s the same photo that was on the first…page…” he trailed off and Danny saw when it finally clicked.

“I know,” he smiled, putting the album on the table. He took Isaac’s hands and placed them over his heart. “The first time I ever saw you, I fell in love with you. Completely and utterly, head over heels, I’m going to throw up, in love with you. Sometimes, it was hard to breathe whenever I saw you.” He paused. “Isaac, I’ve loved you for longer and more than I’ve ever loved anyone else.”

“Even Ethan?” Isaac interjected, annoyance and jealousy creeping into his voice.

Danny laughed and squeezed Isaac’s hands.

“Yes. Even Ethan,” he sighed. “I was just too stupid to ever do anything about it. But,” he dropped Isaac’s hands and stood up. “Now look at us. We’re the hottest, hippest, coolest couple in all of town.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. He heard Isaac snort as he shook his head.

“You’re such a dork,” was the last thing Danny heard before he was pulled back down onto the couch and onto Isaac’s chest, where he was going to be staying for a long, _long_ time.

This, _this_ was Danny’s favourite part of Christmas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! 8 pages, a million cavities and 2,000 words later. Shameless, mahealahey fluff. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And I hope that you have a wonderful weekend and an even happier holiday, my lovelies! :-)


End file.
